


小油桃

by sweetchul



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul
Summary: 两人有年龄差的揍孩子预警但是差多少就大家自己随意了嘎嘎嘎





	小油桃

**Author's Note:**

> 两人有年龄差的揍孩子预警  
> 但是差多少就大家自己随意了嘎嘎嘎

是个明媚的午后。

李东海和友人在饭店门口挥手道别。十分钟前他接到李赫宰打来的电话说办完了事可以过来接他回家，吃饱喝足聊的畅快还能马上见到爱人，心情像天气一样的李东海戴着耳机在路边踢着小石子等人。

也就两首歌的时间刚过，熟悉的车子便停在了马路的另一面，“赫呀！”李赫宰下了车站在路边笑着迎他，小朋友把手举得高高的冲他直挥，笑的一脸灿烂就往马路对面冲，完全没看四周有没有其他行人车辆。

这一举动不仅吓坏了李赫宰，也吓坏了对面正常行驶的电动车车主，摇摇晃晃连刹车带拐弯才没让车子撞到李东海。李赫宰压着火气一把拎了小朋友的衣服向车主道过歉后，冷着脸先一步向车子走去。

这已经不是第一次了。

可李东海好像丝毫没意识到问题的严重性，“哎呀赫宰别生气嘛，我只是看到你太高兴了嘿嘿…”他几步追上前扯着他的袖子冲李赫宰嘻嘻的笑。

都因为这事儿被罚过一次面壁了，他李东海这会儿居然还敢跟他嬉皮笑脸的，可见人根本没当回事儿，李赫宰气的险些当街解皮带抽他。他攥着拳头深吸一口气，“在我把你裤子扒了按在车前盖上抽之前，把手松开，上车。”

车上的气氛冷到让人禁不住要打哆嗦。李东海缩成一团并不敢抬头，只好偷偷瞥着驾驶座上黑着脸的那人。“还看？不知道自己该做什么吗？”

见他没有动作，怒极反笑的李赫宰伸手将副驾的座位放倒，扯着李东海的衣服就把他翻了个身，“脱。”李东海顿时懵了，他以为自己怎么着也不会在家以外的地方被教训的。

这可是人来人往的大街啊。

虽说知道附上了黑色贴膜的车窗玻璃能将一切探究的视线都阻隔在外，但他心里的羞耻感和恐惧感是分毫不减。

正当他耷拉着脑袋愣神儿的时候，李赫宰已经一巴掌拍上了他的屁股，紧接着李东海“哎呦”一声，那人的手牢牢的按在他后腰将他整个人固定在座椅上，丝毫动弹不得。“听不懂是吧，我帮你。”

外裤内裤猛的被人一齐扯下，“哥哥…”头一次在外头被这样对待，李东海瞬间羞的直扑腾，急忙把手伸向裤子想扯回来穿上，却被人反剪了双手扣在腰间，“闭嘴，别叫我。”

一连串儿的巴掌带着狠劲儿砸在他臀肉上，李东海觉得这比他之前挨的洗澡刷都疼。李赫宰这是得多生气啊，用左手都这么大力气。他咬牙努力忍着，但痛意还是难以抑制的从齿间溜出来，“啊啊…哥哥好痛…求你了呜…别打…我错了…”

“现在知道疼了？刚刚你戴着耳机往马路对面冲的时候干嘛去了？是条小路就不用看了？第几次了你，非得巴掌挨身上了才能记得住是吧？”又是十成力的一巴掌落下来，李东海只觉得自己身后都要烧着了。

“我…啊是我错了…知道错了哥哥…”车内空间本就不大，李东海只觉得正怒火冲天那位的巴掌仿佛要把他砸进座位里一样。

李赫宰整个上半身都朝右转着，这样的姿势别扭的很，但他实在气急根本顾不上那么多了。又是狠狠地十几巴掌下去，“同样的错误，有一有二你还敢有三，我上次让你站墙角站时间太短了是吧？”他一字一顿的说着，每一次停顿都跟着一声清脆的声响。李东海的臀肉被教育的通红，掌痕交叠着印满整个身后，臀峰处甚至还有些肿起。

李东海痛的想求饶，又怕自己会火上浇油，他眼泪淌了满脸却不敢大声哭出来，只是小声呜咽着，时不时地吸吸鼻子。

此刻车子已经在路边停留太久了，远处交警巡查车忽闪着大灯朝这边开来，李赫宰见状又狠抽了两下才停了手。

“裤子提上安全带系好，这事儿没完李东海，哭没有用，这是原则问题今天必须让你长记性。”

肿胀的臀肉被贴身内裤包裹的瞬间，李东海痛到差点叫出声，他擦擦眼泪坐好，挨了打的屁股接触到座椅时产生的痛感让他忍不住直皱眉。车子在路上快速行驶着，也不知是李赫宰故意惩罚还是路上的坑洼变得更深，李东海只觉得自己身后都要被颠到失去知觉了。

从停车场回家的路明明只有一小段却也是难熬得很，布料的摩擦让李东海迈出的每一步都异常艰难。他小心翼翼的跟在李赫宰身后进了家门，怯生生的站在客厅等李赫宰下最后通牒。

“在我回来之前，老规矩沙发背上趴好。”听罢李东海着急忙慌的开始脱衣服裤子——他把下身脱的精光，上身只留了一件背心，又迅速面朝沙发背在沙发上跪好。

刚刚受过教育的臀瓣此时已经褪去了先前的红，只是泛着浅浅的粉色，看起来如同蜜桃一般。

回卧室拿了工具的李赫宰在他摆好姿势的那刻走了出来，“我上周刚买的，本想着哪天空了和你玩游戏的时候用，没想到你这么迫不及待的想试试。”

皮制的拍子猛的落在沙发背上，发出可怖的声响。李东海见状心想，我亲娘这拍子也太大了，一下就能照顾到半边，这回完了，今天是真的要开花了。

他根本不敢乱动，生怕李赫宰会再给他记上一笔。

“说说吧，你错哪了？”泛着凉意的皮拍抵上了他还发着热的臀肉。

“我…不该不看路让自己差点有危险，不该同样的错犯三次，不该被罚站却没有好好反思，我错了，对不起哥哥…”李东海说着，把脑袋埋在了手臂上。

见他态度还算诚恳，李赫宰也不打算为难他了，“原则问题三十，三次乘三九十，没认真反思二十，刚刚在车上勉强算你挨了六十现在还剩五十，认罚吗？”

刚听到数目过百差点吓得原地昏迷的李东海在得知只需要挨五十下后小鸡啄米似的疯狂点头，“认的认的，我知道错了。”

然而当皮拍夹着风落在他右边臀肉上的时候，李东海觉得自己可能是李赫宰在超市购物满五十块赠送的小男朋友。

哥哥今天是要打死我吧，他眼里噙着泪咬着胳膊想。

身后的疼痛随着数目的增多被唤醒，本就被打的发粉的皮肤又重新印上了红。李东海屁股很翘，皮拍每每落在上面都会带动粉红粉红的臀肉一阵摇晃。

随着惩罚过半，几乎全部肿起的臀肉让李东海理智完全出走。什么不能大声哭，什么不能躲的规矩他全都不想记得了。

“呜哇哥哥求求你了太痛了…再打就要坏掉了…”他猛的转过身面对着李赫宰努力想把身后藏起来，眼睛哭的像小兔子，看起来可怜兮兮的。可李赫宰并不买账，他深知李东海的极限在哪，此刻根本就是在装可怜。“你看着我，再说一次还能不能继续挨？”

小把戏被拆穿了，李东海被捏着下巴，他不敢和李赫宰对视，哭的上气不接下气，“…能…只是…”李赫宰的耐心快被他耗光了，“赶紧说。”身前的人猛的扑进他怀里，把头埋在他衣服里声音闷闷道，“呜呜呜呜…哥哥我能不能趴你腿上我知道错了你抱抱我好不好？”

罢了，红肿的都发亮了，自己养的孩子还能真不心疼吗。李赫宰伸手摸了摸他肿了一圈热到发烫的小屁股，叹了口气搂住他疼到出汗的肩颈，又揉揉他毛茸茸的小脑袋，“趴过来吧。”

在他怀里又拱了一小会儿之后，李东海乖乖在他膝盖上趴好，平日里这个姿势总让他觉得羞耻，今天不知怎的却使他感到安心。

他能感觉到身后的力道比先前轻了许多，只是已经熟透的臀尖哪怕是被轻轻碰到都能让他痛到龇牙咧嘴。

但他没想着再逃避了。

无论是作为男朋友还是作为兄长，李赫宰对他的方方面面都非常负责，他待自己是极好的，李东海心想。他知道是他做错了。

“最后五下，你真的给我记住了今天。”李赫宰放下手里的工具，改用巴掌为小桃子继续上色。

“…四九，五十！哥哥抱抱！”哭得直抽嗝的小朋友翻了个身就侧躺进他怀里抓着他胸前的衣服要抱，李赫宰看他后半程还挺乖，虽然痛得嗷嗷大哭却也没扑腾没蹬腿儿。他一肚子的气早消了，连忙把人搂紧提供贵宾级的揉屁股服务。

嗯，边揉边哄，宝贝宝宝乖乖的喊了个遍。刚才的冷酷李哥是谁李赫宰表示他不知道。

小朋友哭的满脸眼泪，李赫宰心疼的低头亲亲他的小嘴又拿了纸巾给他仔仔细细的擦。

结果……

“哥哥哥哥已经擦干净了！还要揉还要揉！”见他再不生自己气了，刚才还低电量模式的小朋友瞬间又充满活力了，拽着李赫宰的手又往自己身后放。

自己揍的小破孩子跪着也要哄好，李赫宰轻轻给他揉着有些无奈的在心里想。“哥哥你不要走神好好的揉嘛你手凉凉的可舒服了…”在他怀里哼哼唧唧的李东海如是说。

就是教训的轻了。李赫宰冲他的小红屁股上又盖了一巴掌，不出意外的换来他嗷一嗓子。“我可警告你啊，你要再敢有一次，我就买根藤条抽到你一星期都别想躺着睡，你可气死我了小油桃。”


End file.
